Blindfolded
by PixelezOtaku
Summary: When a mysterious visitor comes in at night,Goku is entirely helpless and is vulnerable to his actions.Warning [Cursing,Yaoi(BoyxBoy),Rape]


Disclaimer : I do not own the plot.

A/N : I am not spastic ,the reason why I keep switching the views is because it helps experience the story more rather than just seeing the entire story through one person's eyes and not knowing the perspective of the other character on the situation.

XXX

A ruffle in the darkness.

That was all it took.

However,his reaction time to what was happening was too late...

-Goku's P.O.V-

My eyes shoot open as I felt my instincts tell me something is is going very wrong and very fast.

Looking around,it is very dark in my room.

'I could've sworn I left my window open...' I think,but I shrug it off.I must've just reacted to myself moving in bed,considering I wasn't in the same position I was .

I felt out my limbs and started getting suspicious of another being in my room.I DID leave the window open.I SHOULD'VE reacted to my other movements in my position was COMPLETELY why?Nobody could've come in here and changed all these things!

It seems that my hands were held tightly above my head on the pillow and my legs were pointing to different corners of the end of the there was something missing and it wasn't obvious due to the darkness.

Then I realized it.

My limbs were tied up to my bed...and I was naked.

My breath hitched at sudden realization while my breathing got deeper and I started sweating.I was going to say something to the person who was in here and doing this but all that came out was a muffled response.I was gagged!

My eyes widened as I heard more sounds coming from the end of my more facts were revealed to light wasn't blocked out in my room...I was blindfolded and there were ki-restraints on me...

My mind raced at light speed trying to think about who would do this!It couldn't have been any of my family members,that is for sure!None of them would EVER rape another person and none of them were even here!I couldn't sense who was here because of the ki-restraints but I JUST KNOW it isn't them!Me and Chi Chi divorced years ago,her taking the kids with herself and not allowing me or them to see each other!

The rest of the Z Zenshi were obviously not good enough to do this because no matter how hard they tried to hide their presence,they would never escape my Piccolo!Same goes for every human on earth because they would never be able to do this either.

Then one,singular name reached my thoughts.A person who would have been cunning enough.A person with enough skill!A person who could escape my senses!A person who was disturbed enough and wasn't human!A person...who would be able to do this...

"Vegeta!" I yelled,muffled by the gag,in rage.I kicked and screamed trying to escape my binds but I just wasn't able to because of the rope tied around my wrists and ankles,plus the ki-restraints suppressing my ki.

The sounds got even louder and I felt a person getting onto my came a dark chuckling voice so familiar to me,I knew it like it was the back of my hand.

"Seems you were smart enough to find out," Vegeta the distance his voice was from my ears,he was several inches away from my left ear and I also felt him sitting on my abdomen,his clothes still on him.I then shivered when I felt something hard on the same spot Vegeta was sitting on.

I then felt him remove the gag and continue with his actions.

Suddenly,I felt his rough yet smooth hands laying on my cheek,sliding down to my soon enough,I was pulled into a rough,predatory kiss circled his tongue around my lips,impatient for immediate entry,but I wouldn't allow him I felt a hard fist sink into my stomach as the air was knocked out of next took advantage of this and delved into my mouth.I soon shivered as I felt his tongue exploring my mouth,violating me with betrayal visible and yet no remorse.

XXX

Vegeta's P.O.V

As I explore his mouth,I pick up the sweet,honey-suckle taste in his mouth,waiting to be licked continuously by me!The one and only person who has Kakarot in his grasp!After all my craving and wet nights,I finally have him!

As I pull back for air,he gasps continuously and heavily,oblivious to my ,I take a look his face,getting more and more aroused by that beautiful creature before me,gasping for breath and cheeks tinted red.I then bend down to next to his right ear,exhaling hot breath onto his ear.

I chuckle a nefarious chuckle and a growl rises from his throat.'How DARE he growl at me!?I am the prince and I AM THE SEME HERE!Time to show him who's boss!' I think thing I knew,a hard smacking sound echos through the house as my hand meets with his left cheek,leaving a bright red spot in it's path.

Ignoring the tears threatening to fall from his face,I continue on to his neck,licking it teasingly,down to the collar bone.

'He is even more delicious than I imagined!' I thought as I simulate the taste throughout my mouth once again.

Trailing down his body,I start to suck on his left nipple,making him moan loudly at the unexpecting triggers me somehow and I start sucking harder and harder until his nipple was rose red,making him moan unwillingly in absolute pleasure.I repeat the same thing with his other nipple and when done,I trailed down his body once again,taking a moment to wet those nice abs of going down a bit further,he snaps out of his daze and starts attacking me with all the strength he had,failing miserably.

"No Vegeta!Please!Please don't do this to me!" he begged me,his cheeks,and eyes probably too,red from the many tears that streamed down for him,this just made me even more aroused,My erection already about seven inches long.

I wait a while and then finally respond,"Kakarot..." chuckling darkly,I continued,"did you know...that when an submissive Saiyan either attempts to fight back or beg for mercy during sex to a dominant...it just gives the dominant more pleasure...?"

His confused look,questioning my own question,then changed to a horrified wide-eyed,and shivering then started crying even worse than before and attempted to escape his binds,even when his wrists started bleeding.

I went up to his wrists and licked the blood off of them,igniting something inside me as I rushed down him,getting between his legs,to his shaft.

I first played with the head and teased it,making Kakarot groan in frustration and beg me to stop.I then licked his shaft from base to tip,and when his moaning got the best of me,I took it into my mouth,sucking hard and shaft was already about six inches so I felt it's tip touching the back of my throat.

He moaned and moaned very audibly,"Ahh-AHHH!" getting louder with each enough,he started saying between his moans,"Vegeta you sick bastard!"

I then purred while simultaneously mouthing him,the vibrations making him moan intensely loud and flushing his cheeks more.

His numerous,loud moans reached my ears,causing me to go three times the speed and three times harder than of this,it wasn't so long till he came into my mouth.

XXX

Goku's P.O.V

I despised myself and Vegeta as the pleasure ran through my body,my shaft already seven and a half inches long,while Vegeta was already eight inches,which was obvious even with his pants on.

I wanted Vegeta off of me but my body Craved for more of the sensation,leaving me in a daze even as he left my shaft.

No matter how hard I tried,I couldn't stop myself from cumming into his mouth,pleasuring him more.

Suddenly,I was snapped out of my daze when I felt him removing my blindfold,carefully and gently,all the while re-positioning my I was able to see again,I was sitting up against the headboard,my hands held by ropes connected to the bedposts,with,once again,ki legs were restrained too and tied up in front of me.

I then felt a presence shadow over me and looked up to see Vegeta,still in his clothes,smirking and licking off the remains of my cum.I cringe in disgust and back up uncomfortably.I could've tried to prevent any more of this but those cold,yet burning eyes of his froze me in place,keeping me from doing anything.

He then took off his spandex pants,revealing his hard and fully erect a hand full of my hear,he pushed my head into the wall with immense force,making the wall creak under the pressure of the action.

I heard him chuckle nefariously and say,"Open wide, 's got a little present for you that you are sure to love," and he socked my stomach,making me gasp in pain and took the opportunity to shove his shaft down my made me suck his throbbing cock against my will and whenever I wouldn't suck,he strangles me,making me have to suck or he would push my head in deeper between his legs so I would start losing air and he would only let me go when I started sucking once again.

I hated him.I loathed him.I abhor him so much!I am forced to do this!And yet I don't know why I am doing this!Oh yeah!Scream at me all you want I know I have ki retrained and that I am tied up! (Breaking the fourth wall : "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS?!ARE YOU SICK SADISTIC BASTARDS TAKING IN ALL THE PLEASURE FROM ME BEING RAPED?!HOW ABOUT YOU LEND SOME FUCKING HELP HERE OR GET YOUR OWN BODY VIOLATED?!" Screams Goku internally.)

After what feels like hours he finally cums into my mouth,him not letting go of my head,making me lick up and swallow all of his masturbation.I want to throw up this disgusting,bitter substance in my mouth but he won't allow me as he roughly kisses me again and then breaks the kiss for oxygen.

I get re-positioned by him again except this time,he puts the blindfold on me he removes it,I am on my stomach,hands STILL TIED to the upper bed posts,face on the bed,and ass up in the fucking air with my goddamned legs still TIED THE FUCK UP!

XXX

Vegeta's P.O.V

While he is oblivious to me but not to his surroundings,I slip two of my fingers into he mouth,telling him to suck on refused and so instead,I lean over to the bed stand and grab the bottle of oil that I brought with me,that was also almost forgotten.

"Fine,have it your way, don't think I didn't plan this through," I growl.

Before I spread the oil onto my index and middle finger,I move down to his ass,spreading his buttcheeks.I then give a live,making him arch his back and beg me to stop all the while threatening me.I continue to lick his ass,making his face go deep red due to this new was obviously a virgin.

After while,I stop and finally spread the oil onto my fingers,and unexpectingly ram my index finger into his anus,and then slip in my middle finger,doing a scissoring motion and preparing tenses at my touch.

After that,I remove the fingers,and while he is still tense,not being able to see what I am about to do,I place both of my rough,callous hands on his hips,aligning mine with his,and placing my throbbing cock at his entrance.

XXX

Goku's P.O.V

I felt it.I FUCKING FELT THAT!

I start threatening him and ordering him not to do it but my orders went next thing I knew,his eight inch dick was inside of my anus,creating unbearable pain inside my body.

I scream loudly,begging,pleading,"PLEASE STOP!TAKE IT OUT,VEGETA!IT HURTS,SO PLEASE!TAKE IT OUT!"

He does,however...

XXX

Vegeta's P.O.V

I thrust back into him just as my cock's head barely comes out,harder and screams just as bad as before,hurting my ears yet still managing to make me moan.I repeat my actions,thrusting into and out of him again and again,picking up the pace and increasing my strength with each thrust.

Unfortunately for him,Saiyan stamina doesn't wear out so easily,even during I shove my cock into his anus,the heat and walls of his body surrounds my cock,making me feel like I am thrusting into heaven.

"Oh my god...You're even better than Bulma!" I grunt after thrusting into him.

Soon enough,with all these sensations around me,with all my need,I transform into a Super Saiyan,my shaft extending one inch longer,making him scream even after thrust,I go faster and harder and even deeper into him.

Then,I find his sweet spot,making him moan makes my blood boil and ignites even more sexual desire within me.I hit that spot over and over again,making him moan uncontrollably in pleasure that overwhelms him.

Soon enough,he cums in between us but I'm not done yet!He is starting to pant from exhaustion while I keep thrusting,making him still moan.I then ascend into Super Saiyan 2,my cock becoming extending once again,to ten inches.

This just gets even he is panting heavily and moaning even louder than before,I get stronger with each thrust,and faster,enveloping his mind in is definitely breaths,whenever he gets a chance to breathe,are deep and fast,just like my thrusts are.

I then cum into his formerly virgin body but I am still not I said,Saiyan stamina isn't one to underestimate.

XXX

Goku's P.O.V

The only thing I can think of now is,'OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!I NEED MORE!PLEASE!'

Yes,my BODY wants more but I still don't.

He flips he over then,ripping off the rope but keeping the restraints on ,he keeps thrusting into my body,which is starting to strain and become stamina really isn't something to come across.I moan more and mire but my breaths keep getting deeper and I cum between us a second time.

Shit.I look up to see something that definitely isn't good for me...

He's ascended into level three...

His long locks of golden,spiky hair run in every cold,aqua green-blue like eyes bore into my soul as he continues his onslaught of inhumane thrusts into me.I can already feel shaft has now extended to almost twelve inches which I can now barely handle.

As he ruthlessly abuses my prostate,I think to myself,'Oh god,oh god,oh god,please help me!This could continue for hours on end and I don't think I will be able to live through that!'

I panic and start telling him to stop,as it's starting to hurt me really pain then becomes visible on my face as I start sweating even more,my face becoming stressed out,and I start groaning in frustration.

This unfortunately isn't noticed as he continues thrusting into I just let him continue.I'm done.I don't care if I die from him fucking me just doesn't matter to me anymore.I look over at the clock,watching as almost thirty minutes go by and he finally starts panting (I know I am kinda over exaggerating but they ARE Saiyans and you guys also know that a spar between those two can last an entire day if they want so I am kinda not over exaggerating either).

Finally...

Soon enough,before he cums into me another time,I pass out from exhaustion,pain,and pleasure.

XXX

Vegeta's P.O.V

Soon before I masturbate into his anus once again,he falls unconscious under my ministrations.

After my release,I collapse onto his highly and lowly rising chest,taking a good look at him.

'He's so adorable,' I think to myself.I then smile slightly and get of of him,putting my clothes back on.I then remove the ki binds,the rope,change his covers,replace his clothes,and clean him before I leave in order to make sure there was no evidence of this night.

He won't know it but soon enough he is going to be...

XXX

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!A CLIFFHANGER :D I was originally planning on this to be a one-shot but why choose a one-shot when you have a great idea and the story can be much better!?If you want to know what Goku is going to be doing,stick around but don't try to rush me!I was only able to finish this story because of spring vacation!School is always in the way :( Anyways,hope you enjoyed ;) 


End file.
